Battle Royale of the Century
by Dracorex16
Summary: What if there was another show like Deadliest Warrior except these battles are between the worlds famous and not so famous heroes and villains? From Daniel X vs Ghost Rider to Percy Jackson vs Carter Cane to Rachael(Animorphs) vs Beastboy. Who will be the strongest?


Chapter 1: Krodin vs. Superman

Dakota walks into the arena to hear applause and screams. He begins to stroll around the outside of the arena with his arms held high. Finally, he stops in the middle of the arena.

"Have you ever wondered what would happen if the most powerful heroes and villains clashed?" He asks. His question is answered by cheers from the audience. "Well, you're about to find out! We have a lot of exciting battle coming up, but here's our first match-up!"

The crowd goes wild as two metal doors on opposite sides of the arena open.

"On my left is the savior of Earth, Superman!" A man with black hair in blue and red tights that have a big "S" on the front steps through the door. "And on my right is a villain who was teleported to Mars, but is back and ready for action! It's Krodin!" A man with dirty blonde hair in a simple tan sleeveless shirt, brown jeans, and hiking boots steps out of the other door. "And let the fight… BEGIN!" Dakota drops through a trap door as both men charge each other.

Superman zips towards Krodin. Before Krodin can act, Superman nails him with a powerful right hook. Krodin flies backwards into the far wall. He slumps to the ground.

"And stay down!" Superman shouts.

Krodin laughs as he stands up. "Nice shot," His deep voice is mocking. He smiles. "But it won't work again."

"We'll see." Superman's eyes glow red. Suddenly, red lasers shoot from his eyes and hit Krodin square in his chest. The lasers go straight through him. Krodin slumps to the ground again.

"Looks like I win." Superman states, shrugging.

Krodin sits up quickly. The hole in his chest is fully healed. "Actually, no you don't."

"Why won't you die!?" Superman bellows.

Krodin smirks as he stands up. "I adapt quickly. Everything will work on me only once."

"That's not possible!"

Krodin looks down at his left hand. "I wonder what this is." He opens his hand to reveal a small, green stone.

Superman stumbles backwards. "Keep that Kryptonite away from me!"

Krodin smiles evilly. "No." He sprints straight at Superman.

Superman tries to fly away, but Krodin leaps up and yanks him back down. Superman groans when Krodin presses the Kryptonite to his chest.

"You're going to die, Superman." Krodin snarls, bringing his other hand back. "Not me!" He punches Superman in his chest; his hand goes straight through Superman's chest.

Superman slumps to the ground when Krodin pulls his hand out of him.

"And Krodin is the winner!" Dakota shouts as he rises on a platform from the middle of the arena. "You can go through that door and I wouldn't try to do anything stupid."

Krodin frowns as he walks back through the door he came in from.

"Was that an awesome battle or what!?" He shouts. The crowd screams with adoration. "Well. If you want more, here's our next match-up!" The doors open again. "On my right is the Earth protector and alien hunter, Daniel X!" A young guy about 16 or 17 strolls leisurely out of the door on the right. He has short, light brown hair, brown eyes, and is wearing a simple white t-shirt under a jean jacket, blue jeans, and blue tennis shoes. "And on my left is the devils old lap dog, Ghost Rider!" A man in a leather jacket, black t-shirt, blue jeans, combat boots, and has a skull covered in flames as a head walks out of the other door. At his side, he has a coil of flaming chains. "And let the battle… BEGIN!" Dakota disappears in a puff of smoke as Ghost Rider begins to uncoil his chain and Daniel X strikes a fighting pose.

"Give me everything you've got!" Daniel X yells.

Ghost Rider chuckles. "Alright. You asked for it." His voice crackles like flames. He whips his chain forward towards Daniel X.

As soon as the chain gets within 5 inches of him, it stops in midair then falls to the ground. Ghost Rider yanks it back.

"What was that?" He asks, preparing to whip the chain forward again.

Daniel X smiles. "That was my imagination." Suddenly, Ghost Rider bursts into black flames.

"YYYYAAAAHHHH!" He screams. After a moment, the flames subside and all that's left is a smoldering pile of ash. Daniel X stands up straight.

"And the winner of our second match is… Daniel X!" Dakota reappears in the center of the arena. Daniel X walks back through the door he came from.


End file.
